worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Timeline (Lands of Mystery)
While no exact timeline was published in Lands of Mystery, Brann Bronzebeard establishes approximate dates for several events. Based on the references the book appears to take place between 29 and 30 years after the opening of the Dark Portal. *10,000 years ago **all the lands in Azeroth were part of the same giant land mass: the primeval Kalimdor.Lands of Mystery, pg. 66 **Suramar was a great Kaldorei City.Lands of Mystery, pg. 69 **War of the Ancients begins. **The Eternal boar named Agamaggan fought and died in the battle against the first coming of the Burning Legion.Lands of Mystery, pg. 30 **since the destruction of Eldrath during the Sundering.Lands of Mystery, pg. 10 **At the end of the War of the Ancients, the powers released in the Well of Eternity blasted the well downward, smashing through seawater and rock, driving it into Azeroth's molten core. The core is still exposed. The Maelstrom is created.Lands of Mystery, pg. 71 **since the construction of statue of Kur'alos Ravencrest. *C. 9,000 years ago :Archdruid Fandral Staghelm was born about a thousand years after the Sundering (making him over 9,000 years old). *500 years ago **Magna Aegwynn, Guardian of Tirisfal, slew the demon Sargeras. *77 years ago **Majis'Tomon is born. *48 years ago **Azhuul'Mehab is born.Lands of Mystery, pg. 146 *About 40 years ago **Klass Metalfist is Born.Lands of Mystery, pg. 183 *39 years ago **Ul'Tomon is born. *About 22 years ago **First War *20 years ago :The Cabal of 5.3 is formed.Lands of Mystery, pg. 199 :The nerubian civilization was alive and strong.Lands of Mystery, pg. 88 :Near the end of the Second War, the Frozen Throne crashes into the Icecrown Glacier in Northrend.Lands of Mystery, pg. 86 :Kel'Thuzud starts the Cult of the Damned.Lands of Mystery, pg. 189 *18 years ago **The House of the Arcane Contraption is created in the Barrens. *10 years ago **Between 5 to 10 years ago, the Bloodsail Buccaneers arrived and set up shop on Plunder Isle.Lands of Mystery, pg. 80 *Six or 7 years ago **Uther Lightbringer writes a letter to his friend Mimblis Evermorne in the year 24.Lands of Mystery, pg. 191 **Duke Falrevere lived in grand estate in Kul Tiras.Lands of Mystery, pg. 179 *5 years ago **Kel'Thuzad finishes developoing and starts its spread. **Arthas returned to Lordaeron, slaughtered his father, and gave the country to the Scourge. **Duke Falrevere moves to Plunder Isle. **Bloodsail Buccaneers start clashing with the Blackwater Raiders. *3 years ago **Lester Zank reunites with Duke Falrevere and becomes a Bloodsail Buccaneer.Lands of Mystery, pg. 181 *2 years ago **The Lich King summoned Arthas back to Northrend.Lands of Mystery, pg. 87 **Arthas and the mighty Anub’arak traveled through Azjol-Nerub on their way to the Frozen Throne. **The human druid Mitrius starts livng on the Shiverwind Coast.Lands of Mystery, pg. 132 **Admiral Proodmoore's death. Thrall and Jaina kept a tenuous peace since that time, but hostilities between Horde and Alliance had begun to affect Theramore. Trade between Theramore and Orgrimmar had all but ceased, and vigilantes from both factions strike against merchant caravans.Lands of Mystery, pg. 39 *1 year ago **The last time Ogrik Wolfclaw saw his sister. References Kategooria:Timelines Kategooria:Lands of Mystery